Cat Lovers
by Nemisor
Summary: Bakura is a cat lover, Marik is not. But Marik is not jealous of the cat, no matter what the cat and Bakura think. YM/YB


_A/N: *author appears out of nowhere playing as banjo and singing* Happy biirthday to you! Happy biirthday to youuuu! Happy biiirthdaaay dear Detonateeeeee, Happy biirthday tooo youuuu! (be very afraid, i can sing this song in four languages)  
_

_Krhm, yeah where was I? Oh, yeah...! This is my birthday-gift for Detonate, who turns 17 today.. (You're old xD) She asked for Bakura, Marik and cat (who doesn't die). So here's a story about Marik, Bakura and a cat! I would use my author notes to tell you how awesome person Detonate is, but then the author notes would be something like 1000 words.. Maybe if I sing it? __*starts playing the banjo again* Okay maybe not. ^^_

_Warnings: (God, such a long time since I've done these) Cursing, and psychoshipping!_

_(And since I'm here I'm going to announce that I'll be away for about a week, so if it takes a long time to answer to your review, be not amazed.)  
_

_Hope you enjoy! (especially you Detonate!)  


* * *

_**Cat Lovers**

It was a dark summer night. The moon had disappeared behind a veil of dark clouds. The stars were dim and seemed to be so far, far away.

The heat was the only thing outside. The air was heavy and the streets were almost boiling. Every wise human stayed inside in the night like this. There was something so disturbing about this night. The streets were empty, dark and quiet.

It was a perfect night for evil deeds. At least, the person climbing up the wall of a two-story apartment house seemed to think so.

With seemingly no effort at all, the person climbed up to the windowsill. Carefully he placed both bare feet on the narrow sill. Crouching a little he started picking the lock of the window. Soon the window silently snapped open, and the person couldn't help but smile a little.

The dark figure entered the room. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Then he spun around, leaned out from the window as far as he could without dropping and whispered:

"All clear."

"Finally," Someone answered from the ground, not even trying to keep his voice low.

The person in the window winced as he heard his loud partner.

"Just come up here, okay?" he hissed.

The person in the ground nodded and started climbing.

The dark figure in the window looked around, listening to the voices of the house. Everything was silent. But what was this feeling? Like someone was watching him. He shrugged.

He turned around again, just in time to help his friend into the house.

The friend jumped inside, with not so much grace and definitely with a lot more noise. The one who had first entered gave his friend a glare. The friend grinned sheepishly back.

"I'm sorry Bakura," he said. "I just haven't been in this business as long as you."

Bakura humphed.

"I can see it, Marik. Just try to keep quiet, okay?"

Like the best student, Marik nodded. He was here to learn. After months of whining and begging, Bakura finally agreed to teach Marik the fine art we know as stealing. Marik looked around; the room's walls were covered with bookshelves.

"What is this place?" Marik asked.

"It's a library," Bakura said and grinned," Of course you wouldn't know about it, since you've never read a single book in your life."

"I don't see why I should have to," Marik remarked.

Bakura chuckled and proceeded to study the bookshelf while a vase full of flowers had caught Marik's eye.

From the bookshelf Bakura took an expensive-looking golden watch. So fast were his movements that if you blinked you missed it. Bakura smirked, satisfied. This looked like a good place. Bakura had a good feeling about this; still he couldn't shake off the feeling of those eyes on his back.

Marik, on the other side of the room, studied the vase curiously. It was white and blue with dragon patterns, so it must be Chinese. And what was Chinese and looked old was usually expensive.

Unfortunately, Marik noticed that he didn't have pockets big enough to fit the vase in. Damn it.

Marik sighed.

Maybe if he broke the vase and put the pieces...

No, that wouldn't work. What if...

Marik spun around when he heard a noise.

"What was that?" he asked.

Bakura who had heard it too, shook his head, indicating that he wasn't sure. He put a finger to his lips and listened closely.

The sound was small, almost too quiet to hear. Bakura's head snapped to the direction of it.

Someone moved.

It was a cat.

Black and gray with big green eyes and a red ribbon wrapped around its neck. It walked from behind the table, its paws softly clicking against the floor. It sat right in front of Marik and Bakura and started grooming itself.

Marik glared at the cat. He didn't like cats. He hated them. They were so sneaky and cunning and unpredictable. Cats had an unnerving stare, too. Every time Marik was around cats, he could swear that they were grinning knowingly at him when he wasn't looking. Marik wasn't much of a cat-person. He preferred rats and snakes.

Marik gave Bakura sideways glance.

Bakura on the other hand...

The white-haired yami's eyes had softened immediately he had laid his eyes on the cat. He looked almost normal as he studied the animal.

Marik sighed.

Bakura was a cat-lover. Marik knew it, even though he didn't see the beauty in cats that Bakura saw. But Marik had to admit there was a lot in common between Bakura and cats: grace, cunningness, unpredictability.

And if you've ever seen the grin on Bakura's face... Very catlike indeed.

Marik watched as Bakura walked to the cat and gently lifted it up.

And cats liked Bakura too, Marik observed. If it had been Marik picking up the cat that bastard would have clawed him to shreds in no time.

The cat looked at Marik. Marik glared at it, daring it to do too something funny. The cat turned its eyes on Bakura and nuzzled his neck.

"He likes me," Bakura remarked, running his fingers through the silky fur.

Marik humphed and turned away.

"Can we just do what we came here to do?" he asked. "To steal that is."

He got no answer. Instead he heard the cat in Bakura's arms starting to purr softly.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Marik growled, annoyed by the soft loving noise.

"Did you say something?" Bakura asked sweetly.

"I said," Marik said, louder this time, and spinning around to face the duo, "I'm going to kill that cat!"

Bakura tilted his head, and a creepy very catlike grin appeared to his face.

"Looks like someone's jealous," he told the cat.

The cat looked at Marik with his big wondering eyes. Big wondering _cute_ eyes. A growl emitted from Marik's throat. Enough was enough.

"I am _not_ jealous!" he yelled.

Both Bakura and the cat had knowing, taunting grins on their faces. Bakura was just about to continue his talking with the cat, when they suddenly heard a noise from the hallway.

"Shit," Marik said, when he realized that his yelling had woken up the real owners of the house.

Marik looked at Bakura, unsure of what to do. Bakura was the professional, he would know. If it were to Marik, he would just kill them, but he had a feeling it wasn't the idea of stealing.

'Run', Bakura mouthed. Marik nodded and with two quick steps he was halfway out of the window. Frowning, Marik watched how Bakura calmly and without hurrying put the cat down, gave it a pat on the head and whispered few words to it.

"Hurry, now!" Marik ordered, impatient.

Bakura glared at the blond yami, smiled one last time to the cat, before running to the window and jumping down to the ground.

The cat sat in the middle of room and stared at Marik. Marik glared at it, before jumping down too.

* * *

Down in the ground, Bakura and Marik were heading back home.

"Well we can call that one a failure," Bakura sighed.

Marik didn't answer.

"I _did _like that cat," Bakura continued, chuckling.

Marik stopped abruptly. Bakura walked on a little and then turned to face his friend.

"I was _not_ jealous!" Marik screamed.

Bakura laughed, and continued walking.

* * *

The cat jumped to the windowsill and sat there watching as the white-haired one and his angry friend disappeared out of sight.

Somewhere in the house the woman, who liked to call the cat 'baby' and herself its 'mommy' was near hysteric and the male one, who sometimes gave him milk was announcing that he 'would go get the gun'—whatever that meant.

The cat turned its head and eyed the door lazily. The two humans stood behind it, fiddling the lock of the door.

Cat looked out of the window, where the white-haired one had disappeared. He had smelled like a good guy, unlike his blond friend.

Cat looked at the door, out the window, and then to the door again. It was pondering.

The door slammed open.

It made its decision. It jumped.

* * *

Marik's eyes opened. He yawned and got up. The clock on the wall told him it was only half past eight in the morning. Marik grinned to himself as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. If he hurried, he would still have chance to get to wake Bakura up. It was fun, and Marik took all the chances he could.

The blond yami walked to the living room, wondering how to wake his friend up.

Marik froze in the living room doorway, as he saw Bakura.

The white-haired yami was lying on the couch, sound asleep. His shirt had been tossed to the floor. And on his bare chest laid someone familiar.

The cat opened its green eyes and stared at Marik, tilting its head.

Marik found himself to be speechless. He just spun round and stormed out of the room.

The cat yawned and listened as Marik rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen.

It was just about to go back sleeping, on the white-haired one's nice, warm stomach when Marik came back and lifted it up—not very gently, either.

The cat let out a small protesting meow.

Marik gave it a completely crazy grin.

"It's bye bye to the cat now," he whispered, showing a kitchen knife to the poor animal. The cat, stared at its own reflection on the knife and meowed again, struggling to get free, but Marik's grip was tight, oh so tight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A voice snapped and suddenly the cat was snatched away from Marik's hands.

Marik opened his mouth to protest but when he saw the murderous look on Bakura's face, he shut his mouth. Bakura held the cat tightly against his chest, and the cat nuzzled him, thankful.

Marik didn't say anything he just put the knife away, pouting.

"I am not jealous," he murmured.

"Oh Marik," Bakura laughed, and put the cat down. "I would never put a cat over you."

Bakura walked to Marik, and leaned against his shoulder breathing into his ear:

"I seriously hope you know that."

Bakura nuzzled Marik's neck, planting small kisses on the tanned skin. Then he just let his head rest on other's shoulder.

"Are you... purring?" Marik asked suddenly.

Bakura smiled, and nodded a little, the soft purring emitting form his throat. Marik rolled his eyes. Yup, definitely a cat-person.

"I was not jealous," Marik said, just to make sure.

"I know," Bakura said. "But still.."

Suddenly Bakura let go of Marik. He walked to cat and stared at it. The cat meowed softly, as it looked right back at the white-haired yami. Bakura smiled and lifted the cat to his arms and turned to face Marik again:

"But still," Bakura stroked the cat. "Can we keep him?"

The cat grinned to Marik.


End file.
